List of V Promo Cards
V Promotional Cards (VPR or V-PR for short) are cards belonging Series line-up, released outside of traditional sets such as Booster Sets. They are often given out as prizes or gifts in events and campaigns. Some of these cards can be reprinted or added in Booster Sets to easing its obtainment. Japanese Separate V Promo Card Releases *VPR/0001 - Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Included with V-SD01 & V-SD02) *V-PR/0002 - (Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 admission gift - April 29, 2018) *V-PR/0003 - (Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 admission gift - April 30, 2018) *V-PR/0004 - (May 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0005 - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0006 - (July 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0007 - (August 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0008 - (September 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0009 - (May 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0010 - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0011 - (V-TD01's Starter Set, Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 exclusive) *V-PR/0012 - (V-TD02's Starter Set, Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 exclusive) *V-PR/0013 - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0014 - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0015 - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0016 - Extra Muscular (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0017 - Roselia, Minato Yukina (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0018 - Roselia, Hikawa Sayo (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0019 - Roselia, Imai Lisa (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0020 - Roselia, Udagawa Ako (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0021 - Roselia, Shirokane Rinko (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0022 - (V-BT01 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0023 - (Vanguard Plus campaign) *V-PR/0024 - Suzuko Mimori (Card) (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 40) *V-PR/0025 - (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 40) *V-PR/0026 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad July 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0027 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad July 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0028 - (Bushiroad Card Fight 2018 admission gift) Special Fight Pack vol.1 *V-PR/0029 - *V-PR/0030 - *V-PR/0031 - *V-PR/0032 - *V-PR/0033 - Battle Sister, Torte *V-PR/0034 - Goddess of Forbearance, Ohmiyanome *V-PR/0035 - *V-PR/0036 - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0037 - (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 41) *V-PR/0038 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad August 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0039 - Lutz (Present card for 50th Anniversary of "Nagoya Designer Institute") Special Fight Pack vol.2 *V-PR/0040 - *V-PR/0041 - Fear Sword Dragon *V-PR/0042 - *V-PR/0043 - *V-PR/0044 - *V-PR/0045 - *V-PR/0046 - *V-PR/0047 - Dreaming King of Comedy Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0048 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad September 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0049 - (V-BT02 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0050 - Eloquent Knight, Gillick (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0051 - Imperial Shrine Guard, Nozuchi (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0052 - Meltstream Dragon (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0053 - Savage Trooper (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0054 - Hard Hit Scrapper (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0055 - Miracle Pretty (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0056 - Concealed Angela (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0057 - (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0058 - Battle Siren, Parthenia (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0059 - (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0060 - (V-EB03 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0061 - (V-EB03 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0062 - (V-EB03 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0063 - *V-PR/0064 - White Whip Angel (Kyoto International Manga and Anime Fair 2018 Red Feather donation gift) *V-PR/0065 - (Niigata Grand Prix 2018 participation gift) *V-PR/0066 - *V-PR/0067 - Dilmond of Dragon Spear (Included with Monthly Bushiroad October 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0068 - *V-PR/0069 - *V-PR/0070 - *V-PR/0071 - (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 42) *V-PR/0072 - (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0073 - (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0074 - (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0075 - Cornered Stealth Rogue, Benijishi (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0076 - Golden Beast, Rampage Turtle (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0077 - Incise Angel (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0078 - Sunlight Garden's Guide (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0079 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad November 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0080 - *V-PR/0081 - Retroaxe Dragon *V-PR/0082 - *V-PR/0083 - Grand Strike Dragon (Included with Monthly Bushiroad December 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0084 - Star Rush Wizard (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 43) *V-PR/0085 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad January 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0086 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad February 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0087 - *V-PR/0088 - *V-PR/0089 - Special Fight Pack vol.3 *V-PR/0090 - Knight of Dual Spears, Corineus *V-PR/0091 - Weather Girl, Soda *V-PR/0092 - Prygal *V-PR/0093 - Stealth Dragon, Togajuji *V-PR/0094 - Scarlet Shutter Dragon *V-PR/0095 - *V-PR/0096 - *V-PR/0097 - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0098 - *V-PR/0099 - Up Up Flight, Rigore (Included with Monthly Bushiroad March 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0100 - Repeat Again, Pota V-TD08: Schokolade Melody *V-TD08/PR01 - Sonata *V-TD08/PR02 - Canon *V-TD08/PR03 - Serena *V-TD08/PR04 - Fina *V-TD08/PR05 - Caro Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0101 - *V-PR/0102 - *V-PR/0103 - *V-PR/0104 - Together Sensation, Caerin (Included with Monthly Bushiroad April 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0105 - Happy Springer, Ruor *V-PR/0106 - Gargantua Dragon *V-PR/0107 - Aisai-chan 2019 *V-PR/0108 - *V-PR/0109 - Dedicated Feelings, Altere Special Fight Pack vol.4 *V-PR/0110 - *V-PR/0111 - Bursting Lance Dragon *V-PR/0112 - Outer Princess Jacey *V-PR/0113 - Sludge Monster, Drohedd *V-PR/0114 - Crunching Deletor, Baruol *V-PR/0115 - Ben the Ghostie *V-PR/0116 - Tear Knight, Halpalos *V-PR/0117 - Spear Ray Sailor Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0118 - (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0119 - Battle Sister, Panettone (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0120 - Dead Armor Dragon (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0121 - Knight of Tenacity, Aidan (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0122 - (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0123 - Stealth Fiend, Kurobane Tengu (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0124 - Stealth Rogue of Indignation, Meomaru (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0125 - Bolt Pike Dragon (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0126 - The Turbogust Type 1 (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0127 - Shredding White Blade, Lapedium (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0128 - Ignite Proposer (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange *V-PR/0129 - Silver Thorn Acrobat, Leonor (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange *V-PR/0130 - Innocent Dance, Plitt (BCF 2019 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0131 - Masterly Cover, Minne *V-PR/0132 - Social Fig, Intime *V-PR/0133 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad May 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0134 - Fluffy Fantasy, Myaf *V-PR/0135 - *V-PR/0136 - *V-PR/0137 - *V-PR/0138 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad June 2019 Issue) Parallels First Vanguard Pack *V-PR/0139 - *V-PR/0140 - *V-PR/0141 - *V-PR/0142 - *V-PR/0143 - *V-PR/0144 - *V-PR/0145 - *V-PR/0146 - *V-PR/0147 - *V-PR/0148 - *V-PR/0149 - *V-PR/0150 - *V-PR/0151 - *V-PR/0152 - *V-PR/0153 - *V-PR/0154 - *V-PR/0155 - *V-PR/0156 - Primordial Dracokid *V-PR/0157 - *V-PR/0158 - Pure Gifter, Aliche *V-PR/0159 - *V-PR/0160 - *V-PR/0161 - *V-PR/0162 - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0163 - Live in Utopia, Luka *V-PR/0164 - *V-PR/0165 - (Pre-order bonus for Cardfight!! Vanguard EX) *V-PR/0166 - *V-PR/0167 - *V-PR/0168 - Aharonov Cat (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Vol.46) *V-PR/0169 - Valkyrias of Oath, Dhine (Included with Monthly Bushiroad July 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0170 - Demolition Dragon Special Fight Pack vol.5 *V-PR/0171 - Cloud Lancer, Gmoris *V-PR/0172 - Battle Sister, Semla *V-PR/0173 - Fallen Dive Eagle *V-PR/0174 - Stealth Dragon, Antenbrand *V-PR/0175 - Stealth Dragon, Wrigglebiter *V-PR/0176 - Barbari Bilel *V-PR/0177 - Metallic-winged Cursed Princess, Rhodia *V-PR/0178 - Softest Perform, Marianela Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0179 - Light Braver, Seldiora (Included with Monthly Bushiroad August 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0180 - Diva of Atlantea, Iryna *V-PR/0181 - Unparalleled Ingenuity, Loura *V-PR/0182 - Heart Monopoly, Anezka *V-PR/0183 - Muddy Toxic (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Vol.47) *V-PR/0184 - Impetuous Knight, Ferdiad (Included with Monthly Bushiroad September 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0185 - Dia-connect Dragon *V-PR/0186 - Correspond Swallow *V-PR/0187 - Gapecleave Dragon *V-PR/0188 - Knight of Reverberation, Hafren *V-PR/0189 - Stealth Beast, Konjiki Tenko *V-PR/0190 - Stealth Fiend, Harikentengu *V-PR/0191 - Stunning Wrecker Dragon *V-PR/0192 - Vermin Disposer *V-PR/0193 - Sambar Blower *V-PR/0194 - Double Head Unicorn *V-PR/0195 - Derek the Ghostie *V-PR/0196 - Waveflow Dragon *V-PR/0197 - *V-PR/0198 - *V-PR/0199 - *V-PR/0200 - *V-PR/0201 - Strong Bow of the Starry Night, Ulixes *V-PR/0202 - Parallels Legend First Vanguard Present Campaign *V-PR/0203 - *V-PR/0204 - *V-PR/0205 - *V-PR/0206 - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0207 - *V-PR/0208 - *V-PR/0209 - *V-PR/0210 - Dragonic Overlord "The Victory" (Awarded to the champion fighter of Vanguard Masters Cup 2019 AUTUMN) *V-PR/0211 - Heat Gun Mutant, Bratlaser (Included with Monthly Bushiroad October 2019 Issue) *V-PR/0212 - Coloring Brush Sorcerer, Kazande (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Vol.48) *V-PR/0213 - Witch of Amulets, Linden (Included with Monthly Bushiroad November 2019 Issue) Special Fight Pack vol.6 *V-PR/0214 - Huddlgal *V-PR/0215 - *V-PR/0216 - Rebirth Sorcerer, Spiglia *V-PR/0217 - Stealth Dragon, Mugen Oboro *V-PR/0218 - Fullturbo Engineer *V-PR/0219 - *V-PR/0220 - Typing Kiwi *V-PR/0221 - Crocus Knight Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0222 - Knight of the Seven Hues, Mercia *V-PR/0223 - Simplistic Divine Messenger, Shiropon *V-PR/0224 - Stealth Beast, Moukagitsune *V-PR/0225 - Glider Hanguera *V-PR/0226 - Hard Tile Breaker *V-PR/0227 - Egocentric Flanker *V-PR/0228 - Carmine Jewel, Vista *V-PR/0229 - Powdery Dear Lady *V-PR/0230 - Insurance Doctor, Womback *V-PR/0231 - Autumn's Turning Maiden, Rosie *V-PR/0232 - Diana of Moonlight *V-PR/0233 - Diana of Moonlight *V-PR/0234 - Eloquent Knight, Gillick *V-PR/0235 - Imperial Shrine Guard, Nozuchi *V-PR/0236 - Incise Angel *V-PR/0237 - *V-PR/0238 - Golden Beast, Rampage Turtle *V-PR/0239 - *V-PR/0240 - Meltstream Dragon *V-PR/0241 - Stealth Fiend, Kurobane Tengu *V-PR/0242 - Savage Trooper *V-PR/0243 - Cornered Stealth Rogue, Benijishi *V-PR/0244 - Bolt Pike Dragon *V-PR/0245 - Hard Hit Scrapper *V-PR/0246 - Miracle Pretty *V-PR/0247 - Shredding White Blade, Lapedium *V-PR/0248 - Concealed Angela *V-PR/0249 - *V-PR/0250 - *V-PR/0251 - Retroaxe Dragon *V-PR/0252 - *V-PR/0253 - Live in Utopia, Luka *V-PR/0254 - Battle Siren, Parthenia *V-PR/0255 - Stealth Millipede *V-PR/0256 - *V-PR/0257 - Sunlight Garden's Guide *V-PR/0258 - Battle Maiden, Mutsuki *V-PR/0259 - *V-PR/0260 - *V-PR/0261 - Tropical Crop Dragon *V-PR/0262 - Battle Maiden, Mutsuki *V-PR/0263 - Ceramics Sloth *V-PR/0264 - Gale of Arboros, Oliver *V-PR/0265 - Whimsical Scientist, Solenostein *V-PR/0266 - Erudite Euphony, Lanante *V-PR/0267 - Animated Rooting, Marijan V Special Series 04: Colorful Pastorale Supply Gift Set *V-PR/0268 - 5 Together, Sonata *V-PR/0269 - 5 Together, Canon *V-PR/0270 - 5 Together, Serena *V-PR/0271 - 5 Together, Fina *V-PR/0272 - 5 Together, Caro Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0273 - *V-PR/0274 - Special Fight Pack vol.7 *V-PR/0275 - Ampoule Diffuser *V-PR/0276 - Druggist Angel *V-PR/0277 - Calvary Feather Dragon *V-PR/0278 - Bountiful-growth Sorcerer, Maqin *V-PR/0279 - Bolt Slug Dragon *V-PR/0280 - Steam Engineer, Ibate *V-PR/0281 - Smart Shot Dragon *V-PR/0282 - Whipping Sailor Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0283 - *V-PR/0284 - Prometheus of Dancing Lights *V-PR/0285 - *V-PR/0286 - Aegil-roll Dragon *V-PR/0287 - Analyze Shooter *V-PR/0288 - Rockslap Dragon *V-PR/0289 - Forceful Therapy, Asahel *V-PR/0290 - Quick Shield *V-PR/0291 - Multimedical Angel Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/??? - Blaster Blade "His Highness" (Awarded to the champion fighter of Vanguard Masters Cup 2020 Spring) English Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0001EN - (V-BT01 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0002EN - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0003EN - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0004EN - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0005EN - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0006EN - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0007EN - Extra Muscular (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0008EN - (V-EB01 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0009EN - (BCS2018 Standard Shop Challenge participation prize) *V-PR/0010EN - (BCS2018 Standard Free Fight participation prize) *V-PR/0011EN - (BCS2018 Standard Regional Championship participation prize) *V-PR/0012EN - (BCS2018 Standard Regional Championship champion prize) *V-PR/0013EN - (BCS2018 Premium Regional Championship champion prize) *V-PR/0014EN - (July 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0015EN - (July 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) Special Fight Pack vol.1 *V-PR/0016EN - *V-PR/0017EN - *V-PR/0018EN - *V-PR/0019EN - *V-PR/0020EN - Battle Sister, Torte *V-PR/0021EN - Goddess of Forbearance, Ohmiyanome *V-PR/0022EN - *V-PR/0023EN - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0024EN - (August 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0025EN - (September 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0026EN - (V-EB02 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0027EN - (V-BT02 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0028EN - (October 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0029EN - (BCS2018 judge gift) *V-PR/0030EN - White Whip Angel (V-EB03 Sneak Preview) Special Fight Pack vol.2 *V-PR/0031EN - *V-PR/0032EN - Fear Sword Dragon *V-PR/0033EN - *V-PR/0034EN - *V-PR/0035EN - *V-PR/0036EN - *V-PR/0037EN - *V-PR/0038EN - Dreaming King of Comedy Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0039EN - *V-PR/0040EN - (November 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0041EN - (December 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0042EN - (January 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0043EN - (V-EB04 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0044EN - Golden Beast, Rampage Turtle (V-BT03 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0045EN - (February 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0046EN - Wedgemove Dragon (February 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0047EN - Special Fight Pack vol.3 *V-PR/0048EN - Knight of Dual Spears, Corineus *V-PR/0049EN - Weather Girl, Soda *V-PR/0050EN - Prygal *V-PR/0051EN - Stealth Dragon, Togajuji *V-PR/0052EN - Scarlet Shutter Dragon *V-PR/0053EN - *V-PR/0054EN - *V-PR/0055EN - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0056EN - (March 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0057EN - (April 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0058EN - (May 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0059EN - (BSF2019 judge gift) *V-PR/0060EN - Happy Springer, Ruor (V-EB05 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0061EN - (V-EB06 Sneak Preview) Special Fight Pack vol.4 *V-PR/0062EN - *V-PR/0063EN - Bursting Lance Dragon *V-PR/0064EN - Outer Princess Jacey *V-PR/0065EN - Sludge Monster, Drohedd *V-PR/0066EN - Crunching Deletor, Baruol *V-PR/0067EN - Ben the Ghostie *V-PR/0068EN - Tear Knight, Halpalos *V-PR/0069EN - Spear Ray Sailor Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0070EN - (June 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0071EN - (July 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0072EN - (August 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0073EN - The Turbogust Type 1 (V-EB07 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0074EN - *V-PR/0075EN - Valkyrias of Oath, Dhine (V-EB08 Sneak Preview) Special Fight Pack vol.5 *V-PR/0076EN - Cloud Lancer, Gmoris *V-PR/0077EN - Battle Sister, Semla *V-PR/0078EN - Fallen Dive Eagle *V-PR/0079EN - Stealth Dragon, Antenbrand *V-PR/0080EN - Stealth Dragon, Wrigglebiter *V-PR/0081EN - Barbari Bilel *V-PR/0082EN - Metallic-winged Cursed Princess, Rhodia *V-PR/0083EN - Softest Perform, Marianela Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0084EN - Demolition Dragon (September 2019 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) Bushiroad Spring Fest 2019 *BSF2019/VGP01 - Cornered Stealth Rogue, Benijishi (BSF2019 Premium shop challenge prize) *BSF2019/VGP02 - *BSF2019/VGP03 - (BSF2019 Premium free fight prize) *BSF2019/VGP04 - (BSF2019 Premium Regional Championships / Champion) *BSF2019/VGS01 - Sunlight Garden's Guide (BSF2019 Standard shop challenge prize) *BSF2019/VGS02 - *BSF2019/VGS03 - Incise Angel (BSF2019 Standard free fight prize) *BSF2019/VGS04 - (BSF2019 Standard Regional Championships / Champion) Bushiroad Championship Series 2019 *BCS2019/VGP01 - Battle Sister, Panettone (BCS2019 Premium shop challenge prize) *BCS2019/VGP02 - *BCS2019/VGP03 - Dead Armor Dragon (BCS2019 Premium free fight prize) *BCS2019/VGP04 - (BCS2019 Premium Regional Championships / Champion) *BCS2019/VGP05 - Progenitor Dragon of Lightning Flame, Gilgal (BCS2019 Premium Standard World Final Championships) *BCS2019/VGP06 - Progenitor Dragon of Deep Sea, Balanerena (BCS2019 Premium Standard World Final Championships) *BCS2019/VGS01 - Stealth Fiend, Kurobane Tengu (BCS2019 Standard shop challenge prize) *BCS2019/VGS02 - *BCS2019/VGS03 - Knight of Tenacity, Aidan (BCS2019 Standard free fight prize) *BCS2019/VGS04 - (BCS2019 Standard Regional Championships / Champion) *BCS2019/VGS05 - Quaking Heavenly Dragon, Astraios Dragon (BCS2019 Standard World Final Championships) *BCS2019/VGS06 - Holy Great Sage of Black Shadows, Isabelle (BCS2019 Standard World Final Championships) V-TD08: Schokolade Melody *V-TD08/PR01EN - Sonata *V-TD08/PR02EN - Canon *V-TD08/PR03EN - Serena *V-TD08/PR04EN - Fina *V-TD08/PR05EN - Caro